


Masterpieces

by OKami_hu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Plug and Play, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the war, an artist and a young noblemech met. This is how their shared night transpired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-work with Diamondunicorn. I hope she is well and definitely better than she used to be.

Everything shone and glittered. The artificial light bounced off immaculately polished paintjobs, glass and even some jewelry; and the smooth surfaces of the exhibition's statues and paintings, to enhance all the beauty gathered in the huge hotel hall. Booked specifically for these three orns, the luxurious building now housed quite a lot of famous artists, from architects to holosculptors, and several rich mechs from other sectors. A faint scent of sweet energon drifted in the air, mingling with the chatter, laughter, and the appreciative sighs and whispers, because the guests made use of their time, and didn't miss to marvel at the displayed art's refined quality between two cubes. 

The Cybertronian Elite definitely knew what made life even better.

Mirage studied the painting before him, a night scene of the Crystal Gardens. The glittering spires a perfect duplicate of the admired area. It was a newly released piece by one of his favorite artists. He'd even heard that the mech would be joining the exhibition. His creator, who'd organized this entire thing, hadn't quelled or supported the rumors.

Then again, Visionary always did enjoy teasing his young heir.

Said artist definitely had quite a few paintings displayed; all of them eye-catching and full of spark. He used the most vivid colors the theme allowed, his highlights shone on dark surfaces painted with care. Some of his pictures were so full of small details - a little personal integument of sorts, it was told - that one could look at them a hundred times and still find something hidden somewhere, like a silhouette in a window of a building or a scratch on the painted mech's paintjob. Some other pictures were much more simple, but still managed to capture the theme wonderfully. They spoke about beauty and life, not the most luxurious one but definitely one worth living. 

Suddenly, the sound of rushed footsteps thudded against the polished floor, and several guests turned toward the main entrance. The new arrival was greeted with small, enthusiastic cries while one of the hosts of the event scolded him gently. 

"Finally! We thought you'd never arrive...!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but the trip was a nightmare; the tube lines were closed for maintenance and my flight had been delayed by the plasma storm in the area... I came as fast as I could, really!"

Mirage turned, feeling his fuel pumps skip at the sight of the glamorous golden mech that had just came through the building's doors. Carefully and quietly, he stepped closer, peeking from behind one of his creator's friends to spy the well-known artist, Sunstreaker.

He was even more striking in person.

The blue optics shone lively, the stunning golden paintjob was immaculate and perfectly waxed. Mirage could hear the faint humming of his vents - probably both from the rush and excitement and just maybe, from a little bit of embarrassment. Sunstreaker was just recently discovered, but stories about his talent had quickly spread and his paintings began to appear in the higher circles. 

It was even more astonishing as he was fairly young - probably just several dozens of vorns older than Mirage himself. 

And now, this beautiful and talented mech was right before him, in all his glory, surrounded by the members of the Elite, who asked questions, made offers or compliments. A few journalists found their way close, nearly bouncing in excitement that they could snap shots of the latest trendy topic.

Mirage stepped aside as a pushy journalist jostled against him, feeling a little disappointed as he moved further away from Sunstreaker. Although he couldn't imagine the artist enjoying all the pestering questions much. He recalled reading in an article about Sunstreaker that he wasn't usually very social, and didn't enjoy being so clustered like he was by the journalists.

A one-on-one interview was one thing, but being grouped in like this was something few would find comfortable. Mirage certainly wouldn't.

Once he looked closer, he soon realized that Sunstreaker didn't, either. His smile grew tighter, and his body language turned more tense as time passed. Still, he politely answered the questions.

"I heard you made us wait because of some other mech you went seeing," a journalist - a meaner-looking one - chirped. Sunstreaker's optics flashed. "I was delayed by the traffic; though I admit that I was seeing to a mech at home, in Kalis. My twin brother, Sideswipe; who is, unfortunately, in a hospital due to an accident. Forgive me my overreacting, but I wanted to know if he'll be alright first and foremost."

"Aww, naturally," the journalist grinned. "That's sweet. Now, about the rumors concerning you and Kalis' rising musical prodigy, Starlight-"

Sunstreaker's fists clenched. "Starlight is a talented singer, but once and for all, and all of you better remember this, we have nothing going on! I don't need these rumors to fuel my career, and she doesn't, either, and I'd be very thankful if you refrained from poking into our private lives!" His cooling fans whirred up and he shot an icy look around. "And now if you forgive me for a few kliks, I couldn't really refresh myself after I arrived; I could use a cube and a bit of space to catch some clean air for my vents. Later this night, I'll be once again be at your service."

He took a curt bow, and hurried off, indeed fetching a cube from a waiter's tray he passed. 

Mirage backed away from the cluster of mechs. He paused every few steps to look at one art piece or other, glancing over to see Sunstreaker, then slowly sliding closer. He didn't want to seem like he was following the artist, even if that was what he was doing. It would be quite embarrassing if he was berated at his family's party by one of their most important guests.

He stopped at a life-sized sculpture. It was the bust of a mech, mouth open and grinning, face crinkled at the edges of his optics, as though he were laughing and telling some joke. Mirage looked down at the name of the sculpture. "Cheeky Pit Spawn," he recited softly. "What an unusual title."

"As is the artist," the golden mech, who stood by an open window, staring out to the Iacon sky didn't even turn. "It's his third son. Entertaining little bastard if you don't have to tolerate him for more than a few megacycles."

Mirage hoped he didn't look too startled as he heard Sunstreaker speak. "Oh! Um," he quickly scrabbled for something to say, feeling more tongue tied than he was accustomed to. "I can imagine. I'm Mirage, Visionary's son."

Could he sound any more awkward?

The young artist let his vents heave a sigh then he turned and nodded. "You probably already know this, but I'm Sunstreaker." He gestured toward the sculpture. "Stainless' first son. To what do I owe the extreme pleasure of you trying to make conversation?" His voice was sarcastic; the journalist's impudent inquiry was still making his fuel tank churn. He eyed Mirage a touch warily.

Mirage tried not to let the negative tone get to him; Sunstreaker was probably just still feeling sour about the reporters. "Well, my creator arranged this exhibition. He has a taste for good art, it's one of his few indulgences. And ever since he introduced me to your work, I've always admired them. The detail and care you put in them. And the colors and realism, it's all quite beautiful and stunning." He cleared his vocalizer a bit. " I'm sorry about the journalists; my father only allows them in because he thinks the more open he is about his life and exploits, the less they'll bother us about our personal lives."

Apparently, flattery worked like a charm on this mech; Sunstreaker's faceplates relaxed, even a faint smile appeared on his lips. 

"Mm. That one must have been from some tabloid - he was rather blunt. Though I guess I should get used to it. Ever since some glitch came up with the idea of Starlight and me, there's always one who brings it up. It's not your fault." He tilted his head to the side. "Sooo, you're a fan of mine?"

He took a better look at the young mech. Mirage's shimmering blue paintjob contrasted nicely against the light interior, and the corner they stood at was lightly shadowed; the light reflexes on the sapphire finish gleaming like Helix's famous crystals. Sunstreaker thought, it really showed that the youngling was the member of the upper class: finely crafted and elegant, with his straight back and the softly curving edges of his helm.

Mirage nodded, trying not to seem too eager. "Yes, your works are all just amazing. My favorite is 'Two-Toned Revelation.' The scenery and character contrast is all so striking. My father bought me a replicate for my room."

He probably shouldn't mention that he'd hung it right in front of his berth so that it was his first sight every morning, and the last thing he saw every night. That just sounded a little creepy.

The smile on the carefully crafted lips grew. "It is one of my favorites, too. It was one of the first pictures I was perfectly satisfied with... Or at least, as satisfied as an artist can be." He beckoned the young aristocrat closer. "I see you have an optic for art; I wouldn't expect anything less from Visionary's heir. I should thank him for inviting me in person later. Say, Mirage... perhaps you dabble into the world of art too, sometimes?"

Mirage walked over until he was near Sunstreaker's side, still far enough away to seem polite and giving the artist his space, but close enough either of them could reach out to the other.

"Yes, Father's arranged me to be tutored in everything from jewel crafting, to painting. I even have lessons for music and dancing. Although my art isn't on near the same caliber as your works."

"True artistic talent is rare among our kind, or so they say," Sunstreaker glanced at the sculpture. "Stainless was always very proud of me because I turned out to be an artist, just like him. Though, his way to show his appreciation was always... unique." He took a sip from his cube.

"This is a neat place," he said then, motioning toward the huge hall with his head. “I hardly ever get out of Kalis, and our apartment is located at a noticeably more meager area. If my manners don't suit this fine company, just poke me. I can try my best, I just seldom want to." He grinned a bit.

Mirage smiled. "Perhaps someone more... outspoken than most here are accustomed to would do all the elder mechs some good. I've always needed to hold my tongue in the company of my father's acquaintances. You... well, in all of your interviews you've never been ashamed to speak the truth. Even if rather blunt." Mirage was outright grinning at his next recount. "My father and I both enjoyed a laugh at your last interview when you put down that hack of an artist, Skyfall for his blatant rip-off of Advent's 'Berthfellows.' Honestly, as long as you don't attempt anything outrageously rude, I think you should be fine."

Sunstreaker snorted. "Skyfall is a bungler, and should not be allowed anywhere near any kind of art! Advent has long become one of the mechs we consider 'classics', and just because 'Berthfellows' is one of his lesser known works, due to the content, it doesn't mean any dilettante can try to steal it." He huffed. 

"And he was speaking slag. I had to put him to his place, and I'd do it again if he was present, with my fist...!" He took another sip, emptying the cube. 

"This is some wonderful high-grade... And, don't worry about me being outrageously rude... I'm a fine mech actually. My brother is another thing, but he's not here." He traced the edge of the cube looking a little thoughtful.

"Yes, I've heard you speak of him before. He seems like... an interesting character. You mentioned him earlier, I hope he's well?" Mirage finished, uncertain. He didn't want to seem invasive.

The young artist leaned against the window frame. "He is well," he nodded with a little smile. "He was testing a small shuttle, and something went wrong, a structural flaw in the vehicle. He crashed and sustained some injuries, but the medics said, he'll be fine... Fragging glitch just had to break half his chassis right before I could have caught the right flight. Primus, he scared the coolant out of me. But I know by the time I'll get home, he'll be waiting for me, good as new."

Mirage nodded. "That's good to hear- that he'll be alright, I mean. And I can certainly sympathize with suffering the worry of reckless family. I have an uncle who has more than once saw fit to test his alt-mode on dangerous and unfinished road ways. My father has threatened him many times to have him committed just to keep him out of trouble."

Sunstreaker chuckled. "And here I thought the upper-class didn’t get malfunctions." He lightly touched Mirage's shoulder. "Hey, I'd appreciate if you could show me around. Who knows, something might even capture my optics, and I definitely want to see the exhibition. Never hurts to drain inspiration from the works of others."

Mirage practically beamed at Sunstreaker. "It would be my pleasure, Sunstreaker." He led the other mech to one of the newer exhibits, mostly displaying small sculptures, both metal and holo.

Time passed and a few more cubes were emptied; the two young mechs weren't really bothered anymore, probably the journalists and guests thought there will be plenty of time to have their way with the golden-armored artist. 

Sunstreaker had to admit, that Mirage was an entertaining company - he was well-versed on art history but other things, too, like hunting, which was an interesting pastime. They ventured outside, to the balconies and even the roof garden, where a few big holosculptures were displayed, being too large even for the hall. The flickering lights painted patterns on both of their armors, and Sunstreaker found himself eyeing his host. Mirage was really pretty, and when he laughed, his voice had a pleasant ring. 

Mirage couldn't fathom his fortune at being the chosen companion of the oft difficult to please artist. Although he couldn't imagine why some would find Sunstreaker difficult to get along with or entertain. He felt comfortable around the other mech, and Sunstreaker seemed just as comfortable with him. Their conversations were thought provoking, their banter light, and even when silent there was none of the usual awkwardness with newly made acquaintances.

Who could have imagined a mech he had been infatuated with since his first discovery of him would find Mirage such pleasant company?

Mirage kept finding himself giving Sunstreaker admiring glances, always careful not to look like he was staring. Even if it was difficult, Sunstreaker was just so handsome. A braver mech would have said that he was the finest work to be found in the gallery.

At a point, Sunstreaker located a cozy little corner; secluded enough but still properly lit and settled down to let his vents cool his body. The consumed high-grade was warming him up very nicely, making his processors buzz and his mood lighter than ever. 

He observed Mirage for a while, expression growing contemplating and just a touch smug. Eventually, he pulled a drawing pad from subspace. 

"Don't wiggle too much."

Mirage paused, carefully studying Sunstreaker, then smiling shyly as he tried to remain perfectly still. "Very well."

Life could officially not get better, at least in Mirage's opinion. Then again, he wouldn't mind being proven wrong.

Sunstreaker started sketching, quickly getting down the basic idea, then came some quick colors, shadows, highlights, a bit of a background... This was definitely not a very refined piece, just a quick capture of the thought that hit him, but still... Besides, the young artist thought, he could always revise it later... 

He kept on glancing back at Mirage, his smile turning wider and more mischievous by the minute. 

Mirage couldn't help the fluttering of his spark and slight heating to his systems at the attention Sunstreaker gave him. The sly looks didn't help his composure any either. He glanced around but hardly anyone was in his sight, and he doubted anyone could see the sheltered area. He almost thought Sunstreaker had led him here on purpose.

His suspicion seemed almost confirmed as the young artist paused and observed his picture. 

"Uh, maybe this was not the best idea... You'd hate me if I showed you." With regret written all over his faceplates, he stuck the stylus back into the pad, obviously preparing to put it away without showing off.

"What is it?" Mirage asked, curiosity peeking further. He leaned over, trying to get a look at the pad. "I promise I won't get mad," he nearly pleaded, holding a hand out in a silent request to be given the drawing pad and see what Sunstreaker had made.

"Naaahh, really..." Sunstreaker embraced the pad to his chestplate. "It borders outrage. You'll break the pad on my head for sure." Though, the happy grin didn't help much. He was teasing his lovely young host, and he enjoyed it immensely. 

Mirage pouted. "Well, that's not fair. After patiently sitting still for you, and being the subject of this drawing, it's only polite for you to allow me to see it." 

He smiled, tilting his head to the side as he leaned closer, staring into Sunstreaker's optics. "Please, Sunstreaker?" He asked in the most endearing tone he could, the same one that always got him out of trouble with his father for how 'darling' he looked.

The golden mech blinked a few times - wow, the youngling was certainly a looker when he did that... innocent as a sparkling. Sunstreaker's fuel tank churned but in a nice way; he knew that feeling already. 

"Well, alright..." He curled an arm around Mirage's shoulder and pulled him close after taking a glance around. "Just don't freak out." Slowly, he revealed the picture. Mirage was sitting on the bench with his arms raised, fingers hooked into the woven metallic grate adorning the wall. His legs were just a bit apart, his lovely hips tilted to the side; his head a bit turned and he was glancing at the viewer with almost pleading optics, lips slightly parted. The image definitely had a certain, not so innocent allure.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirage felt the heat of something not quite embarrassment warm up the thin metal of his gray face, and his optics slightly darkened.

"I... can see why you'd be so hesitant to show me," Mirage said softly, carefully. Besides the obvious intent of the drawing, it was remarkable for a sketch. "I didn't know I could look so attractive."

"What, nobody ever told you...?" Sunstreaker seemed a bit surprised. "You're a lovely young mech, and you're rich - others are surely after you..." 

Mirage ducked his head in embarrassment. "I haven't been that interested in pursuing any sort of relationship. I'm usually busy with my studies, or learning how to run my father's business. And, well, far too many of the other higher class 'bots in my age group are either unpleasant or old friends that can't imagine starting a romantic relationship. Besides, there's always been someone... I was sort of interested in. But I never thought he could ever share my feelings, especially since he didn't even know my existence until recently."

That was.... hard to miss, even with the high-grade in one's system. Sunstreaker blinked and leaned a little bit closer. "Somebody you've admired, and whose work you're overly fond of... And only met him personally just very recently...? Like, about three megacycles...?"

Mirage nodded, leaning closer into Sunstreaker's side, smiling softly. "Correct. He is a very handsome and talented mech, I've been quite smitten with him since I caught sight of his first art piece. I didn't think any potential partners would appreciate my having stronger feelings for a stranger than them."

"Mirage..." Sunstreaker felt funny. He had always been a charmer, breaking a few sparks, and he'd never thought twice about a one night stand, but as he looked into those sparkling optics, so full of emotions, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had entertained the idea of taking the young mech to berth, but feelings always complicated things. Mirage was a good kid, a nice kid, and Sunstreaker didn't want to hurt him. That, and if he pissed Mirage off, he'd never get into the Elite circles again, if the youngling decided to take revenge for- Dear Primus, he was probably still sealed...! 

"N-now, wait a second... You're a wonderful company, but..." Now, the high-grade registered. It was hard to come up with the right words. 

Mirage wilted slightly, optics dimming. "I understand, I didn't figure you for the relationship type. Despite the time you've spent in the public eye, you've never actually shown to have interest beyond physical attraction to anyone. Those rumors of you and Starlight are the closest I've heard of you and a relationship. I-I wouldn't mind, really."

Mirage wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. Sunstreaker, or himself.

"Hey now, kid, really..." Sunstreaker quickly subspaced the pad and cupped Mirage's head with both hands. "You're totally handsome, and I wouldn't mind 'facing with you until we both drop offline, but I don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm, uhh, kinda young myself, and something steady doesn't appeal to me just now. Besides, I have a Spark Twin - he's half of my soul. And, you're a fine mech in Iacon Tower, and I'm from Kalis, scrapping by, trying to sell my stuff... We come from different worlds. You'd regret having me. I'm sorry, little one." He gently caressed the blue helm. 

"I really, really appreciate your admiration, it makes me proud, but I'd be a pit-spawn if I had my way with you then danced away. Sorry."

"I'm not that young," Mirage replied, annoyed by how small Sunstreaker was making him feel. "I may not be experienced in love or interfacing, but I know what I want. And I'd rather have one night with you then go on being celibate. Because before tonight no one's made me feel as special as you have."

His hands came up to run lightly along Sunstreaker's hands and forearms. "Please, Sunstreaker?"

The young artist was slightly lost. He had met all kinds of mechs before who wanted him, but seldom the kind, which loved him. "Mirage..." He wound his arms around the other's slender waist and brushed his lips against the gray face. "Promise me you'll have no regrets."

"I swear on my spark," Mirage said softly, leaning into the kiss. His arms moved up to wrap around Sunstreaker's shoulders. And even if he couldn't keep that promise, he made one of his own that he knew he could stick to. He wouldn't hold it against Sunstreaker and would face whatever may happen with the dignity and grace his family had always taught him.

Masterfully crafted chrome lips pressed against the young aristocrat's, parting slowly as a warm glossa crept out from behind them, tracing Mirage's mouth, trying to coax him into opening up to the intruder. One delicate artist hand slipped upwards on the blue back, gently mapping the structure of the elegant frame. Sunstreaker knew better than to doubt the other's word - if Mirage wanted it, he was happy to give. 

Mirage's mouth fell open, a soft sigh escaping his intakes as he melted into the older mech's touch. He moved one of his hands up, lightly tracing the edge of one of the black and yellow headcrests mounted on the side of Sunstreaker's helm.

The golden mech moaned into the kiss; his crests were sensitive, having all sorts of arrays and sensors in them. He tightened his hold on the slightly smaller form, his hand still questing for sensitive spots. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss, his glossa mapping the inside of Mirage's mouth, teasing sensors there. 

A shiver ran down Mirage's backstrut and he shifted around until he was seated in Sunstreaker's lap. His tongue danced around Sunstreaker’s as he stroked the headcrests that seemed to wring such nice sounds from the other mech as Mirage's own engine started to softly purr in pleasure.

Sunstreaker's vents growled and he pulled his head away, at least from that nimble little glossa. "Y-you sure learn fast..." he murmured, his other hand slipping downwards to cup Mirage's shapely aft. "But if you continue, I'll eventually whine loudly from pleasure and that might get us some attention we don't exactly want. Besides... Visionary might be a generous supporter, but won't he get angry if he got word about some artist having fun with his heir...?"

Mirage shrugged, smiling impishly as he licked his lips, trying to keep the taste of Sunstreaker in his memory. "That or be happy to know I actually have a sexuality. Although, he'd probably be embarrassed at my little display of exhibitionism."

Mmm. Nothing boosted courage better than proverbial green lights. Sunstreaker grinned and placed a quick peck on Mirage's lips. "Still, if there's a way to avoid those sharkticons, we should take that. How about going to my room or meeting there? It's a lovely place and the berth is certainly wide enough." Wow, the kid was a little fiend in the closet, wasn't he? Not that the golden mech minded. 

Mirage nodded. "We could leave now; almost everyone here is probably polished off their afts and won't notice anyway."

No party of his father's was ever complete without some drunk and disorderly conduct. And he'd only recently become old enough to have high grade. He still refrained from overenergizing in favor of watching all of the older mechs acting so ridiculous in their drunken stupors. And collecting footage for later personal amusement.

Sunstreaker nodded to that and rose from his seat, then took Mirage's hand. "Let's go then. Say, lovely… even thought you have no experience yet, any preferences?" His grin was smug. "Like, slow and sweet, or hard and fast? Until it ends in an overload, I'm up for anything… I've been well-taught."

Mirage's systems heated at the words. He ducked his head with another shy, sweet smile. "Could we, just take our time a little? I always like to savor the good things in life."

He wanted to prolong tonight as long as he could, and soak up everything that was Sunstreaker if he could. 

"Alright, alright," the golden mech nodded, smile softening. "Whatever you wish." He targeted the elevator, to get them to the right floor. 

"I'll be fragged if I won't make this night memorable for you. I'll melt your processors one by one, promise."

Once the elevator's door closed behind them, Sunstreaker gently pushed Mirage against the wall and ground his golden frame against his. He kissed the younger mech again, dragging the contact out. 

Mirage moaned and arched into the frame pinning him. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as his hands ran along Sunstreaker's sides. 

"What a finely-crafted chassis..." the artist murmured, as his lips left Mirage's, to wander lower, to the slender neck struts and cables, while his hand caressed the other's lower chest.

"I'd like to learn where your hot spots are. You know them? Have you tried to find them alone?" 

"N-not really," Mirage muttered in embarrassment. "Self-serving isn't looked highly upon in high-class society. The most I know about erogenous zones is what I've read and heard." 

"Aww, that means we'll indeed have to take our sweet time," Sunstreaker murmured. "I'll find every one of your sensitive bits and set them on fire." His finger traced the armor on the middle of the chestplate, just below the spark chamber. 

"Your seal is still intact then. It'll be an honor to see it break for me." 

Mirage shivered at the delicate touch, a thrill running through him at Sunstreaker's words. "And I could not have found a more wonderful lover to give my first time to," Mirage murmured, kissing Sunstreaker again. 

Sunstreaker smiled. His ego was stroked by the young aristocrat's words, and he always prided himself in being a great lover, anyway... He truly intended to make this night a wonderful experience. Breaking the seal in the transformer society was not really a 'big' thing, though it certainly marked the beginning of the adult life, and it obviously happened at the very first shared sexual experience. For the individual, it held an importance, and many young mechs dreamed about their seals being broken in the company of somebody they loved.

When they arrived to the right floor, the golden artist took Mirage's hand again and led him to his room, carefully glancing around - no matter what his lovely host said, he didn't want anybody to see them. Some mechs thrived for gossip, and Sunstreaker certainly didn't want to be accused of getting more and more famous just because he was keeping Visionary's heir happy.

He punched the code into the lock and ushered Mirage in. 

Mirage followed along, feeling like he was walking on air. As they entered Sunstreaker's room, he leaned up, peppering the highly admired golden frame with kisses. "I'm sure you've been told this before, Sunstreaker. But as beautiful as your art is, I can't help but think it pales in comparison to you," the young mech said sincerely, both hands wrapped around one of Sunstreaker's arms. 

"I also happen to be a terribly vain mech," Sunstreaker replied with a broad smile, "so let's just say, all this flattery makes me very pleased." He caressed Mirage's lips lightly with a thumb, dropping a kiss on the center of the helm's front. 

"Now, let me teach you a few things." He swept the slightly smaller frame into his arms, and carried his soon-to-be lover to the bedroom area, to the wide and comfortable berth and gently placed him down. For a few seconds, he merely observed the sight in the soft light streaming through the large window. "I'll have to paint you again, sometime..." 

"I'd sit still for the remainder of eternity for you," Mirage whispered. He sat up, leaning back on his arms, fingers curling into the thermal blanket adorning the berth. He parted his legs to accommodate Sunstreaker's hips, tilting his hips up a little, and cocking his head slightly to the side. He hoped the pose resembled the one Sunstreaker had sketch of him just a few breems ago.

"Please teach me, my elder mech," Mirage said, innocent tone a contrast to the, he hoped, seductive pose. 

"Are you sure you haven't done this before...?" Sunstreaker groaned and pressed himself closer, arms curling possessively around that slender white waist. Another kiss sealed the young aristocrat's lips, a passionate one this time, then several more. Sunstreaker kept murmuring between them into the other's audios. 

"You horrible… terrible... tease...! So innocent... and yet... so ravishing!" He gently bit into a main fuel line on Mirage's neck. "I'll make you tremble in my arms and moan, and scream my name as you overload...!" 

Mirage quivered in delight and mewled at Sunstreaker's teeth on his neck, his arms embraced his lover's shoulders as his legs locked around the golden hips. "L-let's just say my uncle gave me some very interesting vids for my spark anniversary," Mirage said, curling into the larger body above him and moaning again. Oooh, Sunstreaker." 

"Primus bless your uncle..." Sunstreaker snickered as he dragged a hand along his lover's thigh, "he sure knows how to live...!" After a little more fierce kissing, he grabbed the shapely aft tight and placed Mirage properly on the berth, so he could climb up as well. 

"Now then, my lovely... Let us find those hot spots." He started with the helm's curves, tracing the curves, the vents there with both his thumbs first. "I somehow suspect, I'll know if I find a good place..." 

"Mmm," Mirage murmured, nuzzling one of the hands touching him. It felt nice, comforting, to have his helm and vents pet, not what he imagined a hot spot would feel like, but still pleasant. Like the muzzy feeling right after recharge or the smoothness of swallowing warm oil cake.

He wondered what a hot spot would feel like, considering he never dared explore for himself. The closest he'd come to overload was the pleasurable pulse his spark made when he'd seen those erotic vids his uncle had given him, and when he thought about Sunstreaker. 

"You're so fine warm against me," Sunstreaker crooned, and one of his hands slipped to the back of the helm, and the single strut on the neck. The other began tracing a shoulder, tapping at the joint there. Mirage's frame was so elegant in its simplicity, it was hard to make guesses. In most cases, a mech's hot spots were located at either prominent, or often used places, like his own headcrests or wings, doorwings, chevrons; or at random, hidden parts, where the energy field surrounding every transformers' body was seldom disturbed. It thickened there, and reacted a lot more forcefully when coming into contact with another force field. 

Mirage shivered at the stroke against his neck, engine purring. The little taps against his shoulder joint sent a tingle of pleasure along his collar support. He recalled his father saying something about using a highly refined metal to build his protoform and support struts, sturdy enough to support his frame, yet allowing flexibility and lightness uncommon in most of Cybertron's population. 

Because of the purification the metal had gone through, even small vibrations from direct contact to it could be felt all throughout his frame. It was like 'tapping a crystal glass' he had said. Now Mirage was starting to understand what that entailed. 

"Hmmm? Am I getting closer...?" Sunstreaker gave his lover a light kiss and flashed off a charming smile. "Don't be afraid to let your voice out, Mirage. This is a high-security and very discrete place... I'm sure the walls are properly soundproofed. You don't have to shout of course, if it's not your thing... but I enjoy some talking while I interface. It adds to the pleasure." He gentle raised Mirage's arm, to hook it around his own neck; that way, he could reach the joint a lot better. His other hand dove down, first caressing a hip then carefully but steadily worming its way into the gap between the pelvic unit and the white armor plates of the thighs, to another joint. 

"M-my frame, the struts and joints are rather s-sensitive to vibrations," Mirage stuttered as he clung to Sunstreaker. He whimpered and gasped, shaking harder as pleasure like he'd never known coiled through his systems and warmth spread from his spark. Why would anyone discourage someone from touching themselves if it felt so good? 

"Beauuuutiful," Sunstreaker grinned, then a sudden idea hit him. He changed his hold on Mirage, and reached down to stroke the backside of one knee-joint, and turned his head to reach his lover's elbow-joint with his glossa. His fingers pressed down with just the right force, and he licked the sensitive connection slowly, humming lowly, letting the vibration from his vocalizer spread out and into the joint. 

A high static whine escaped Mirage's vocalizer, wordless as he arched into the hold and his head fell back. He was incapable of doing anything but hang limply in Sunstreaker's hold as a feeling like sort jolts of electricity sparked in his circuits and those delicious vibrations shook faintly through his entire body.

"Sunstreaker!" Mirage cried out, voice quavering with the effort it took to speak. 

Warmth spread out in the golden artist: the heat of pleasure, and being pleased to know he once again managed to reduce a mech into a shivering mass of circuitry; and the soft tingle of awe, because Mirage was just too adorable as lust consumed him for the first time. Sunstreaker knew he shouldn't play with the youngling for too long. Overload was taxing on the systems, especially if the body wasn't used to it yet; his own first partner had chased him through three overloads in rapid succession, and Sunstreaker ended up in the hospital with several burnt patches of inside circuitry from the too-intense surges. 

He gave a last lick of the inside of the elbows then turned his head to look at Mirage. "I don't want to wear you down, so one overload should be enough just now. Are you ready, my lovely?" He lightly tapped at the young aristocrat's lower chest. 

Mirage whimpered, shivering in Sunstreaker's arms. He nodded jerkily as he struggled to sit up. "H-how do I-?" He asked shakily, his memory failing him at how to break the seal. His interface unit itched and even burned a little with the need to be free. 

Aww, to corrupt- er, teach the innocent. Sunstreaker gently pushed Mirage back against the wall the berth was aligned with into a half-sitting position. He knelt down on front of the younger mech, draping the white thighs over his own golden ones and slipping closer until their pelvic units touched. 

"First of all, open that panel on your chest. Concentrate, my lovely. Take in some air, let it cool your insides a little bit." He gently ran his hands along Mirage's sides, in a soothing motion. Sweet memories... Sideswipe was even more nervous back then... 

Mirage nodded, optics shuttering to help his concentration. There was a soft click as the panel covering his interface unit slid open. It wasn't much, just a slight depression, and two rubber tags covering the port and up-link cable.

He looked once more at Sunstreaker, smiling as he felt a surge of relief as some of the heat abated with the contact of cool air. He slowly cycled his vents, trying to calm his systems and nervously churning fuel pump. 

"Aah, the source of pleasure." Sunstreaker leaned closer and ran his glossa over the rubber plugs. Their texture was an interesting change after the smooth and hard metal surfaces.

"That's it, lovely, you're doing great. You're just about to become a real adult mech... I promise that the reward will worth the effort. Now, your interface cable first. We can force it out, you know that. It only takes a simple thought command. You have to access the right command lines and activate them. Might take a few tries; you've never got to know real pleasure, so the plug must be still sitting tightly inside you."

Mirage bit his lip, once again shuttering his optics, because watching Sunstreaker watching him was just too distracting to get anything done. He ran commands through his head, feeling a slight tingle in his interface unit as his cable wiggled in its little sealed cave. He clenched his hands, feeling it push against the rubber tab confining it.

His efforts felt like the equivalent of trying to move a building. He whimpered, willing the plug to push through and after nearly two agonizing minutes he felt the rubber start to give.

"S-Sunstreaker," Mirage whined as finally the up-link cable broke free. He relaxed into the golden lap he was seated on. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd become while trying to push the tag out.


	3. Chapter 3

The artist laughed, his voice amazingly soft, as he caught the plug in mid-air. He gave Mirage's thigh a pat. "That's it lovely, you're halfway through! You did well." He placed the rubber tag on the side table, then leaned closer and ran his glossa over the tip of the cable, then the still sealed port's edge.

Mirage gasped, as the warm touch on his plug traveled straight to his spark. He moaned, hands coming up and grasping at Sunstreaker's shoulders, fingers curling into the yellow armor. 

"Promised you I'd make you moan," Sunstreaker whispered against the still intact seal and straightened. He let his own panel slide open; the interface cable popped out effortlessly, and the golden mech pulled it out. It was time to finish this. 

"You know what I'm going to do, right?" he asked quietly, tracing the cable's pointy tip against the seal. 

Mirage nodded, optics dark with arousal and need. "Please Sunstreaker, please plug into me, break my seal," he said breathlessly. 

Sunstreaker shuddered. He had broken a few before, and mechs pleaded to him at times... but never like this. It was just... so sophisticated, so classy. So Mirage. Sunstreaker suddenly started to doubt this was really happening. That beautiful young mech was so perfect... Like a fantasy, a phantom. He might just disappear, like a dream... 

"Yes," he replied and aimed the pointy tip toward the seal, where a faintly drawn cross mark signaled the center. Its thickness varied a little bit for every mech and by some insight, Sunstreaker suspected Mirage's was one of the thicker kinds. His spark fluttered a bit as he steadied his hold on the cable and slowly but firmly pushed it against the rubber. It was supposed to rip along the mark so it never was removed actually; it still covered the port to lessen the chance of any foreign matter getting into it. 

There was a small flit of pain as slowly the rubber parted for Sunstreaker's up-link cable. Mirage clung tighter to his lover, then relaxed again after the spike of pain left and only-

Mirage mewled and arched as Sunstreaker plugged into him. Energy surged into his system, and it was so amazing, and wonderful, and almost, nearly complete. He just had to plug into Sunstreaker, but Sunstreaker still held his cable.

"Sunstreaker," Mirage said plaintively body wavering and tugging at the cord connected to his cable. "Plug me in, please." 

"Hush, lovely," Sunstreaker smiled. "You wanted to take it slow..." He was not about to torture the young aristocrat, though. Mirage's port was crackling with energy in the inside, withheld for so long; it made it difficult to wait. The golden artist eased the cable into his own port then leaned forward, on his hands placed on the berth next to Mirage's hips and with a sigh, he initiated the transmission. Code lines sprang to life, algorithms executed themselves, pushing prompts into Mirage's system to raise energy levels, intensify the spark chamber's charge and send back the same prompts. 

Mirage cried out at the completed connection, falling onto Sunstreaker and clinging to the older mech with all his strength. His spark pulsed in his chest, and with supreme concentration, he tried to return the same data and energy Sunstreaker was sending him. The pleasure curled in him and mounted and it was like a high.

He faintly heard a voice, soft and desperate, and vaguely realized it was him, begging to Sunstreaker as the energy kept building. He gasped and whined at each new pulse and charge, feeling like it was almost too much, even though it still wasn't enough and he didn't know how much more he could stand. He squirmed in Sunstreaker's hold, arms trapping him from the sides, keeping him in the other mech's lap as he desperately pleaded for release. 

Sexy, elegant and vocal, too...! Sunstreaker was a graphic artist; sights usually caught his attention more than sounds but he couldn't deny that Mirage's desperate, heated pleading affected him the nicest way. He was not able to resist it, and didn't even want to try. He tightened his embrace on his lover and moaned loudly, his impulses speeding up without much prompting. 

"M-Mirage, lovely... yes, yes, more...!" Heat was rising, his spark writhed in its casing and his body was desperately sending out the warnings about overheating, servo glitches, processors stopping... It was almost funny. All those things were natural occurrences during an interfacing session, but the dutiful systems still took them for malfunctions. But, the messages didn't matter; Sunstreaker didn't pay them any heed, either. 

Mirage trembled in the golden arms, ducking his head into the crook of the artist's neck as pressure built in his spark chamber, like his very spark was swelling with the overflow of energy. He could feel the arousal like a cresting wave, just on the edge of crashing into the shore, his entire frame stalled as he held onto the cusp of his first overload. Then like the waves, it crashed and the energy and pleasure released and he shrieked Sunstreaker's name into the gold chassis. 

Sunstreaker yelled as well, calling out his lover's designation into the cool night air as he surged, too, the overwhelming wave of excess energy rushing through his entire neuro-grid like superheated plasma. Everything inside him screeched to a halt and he felt like melting, his spark chamber bursting with the overload. His system emitted a last impulse, then it stilled. For a while, his vision was still blinded by white static, then the outer world started to seep back; he was used to this, he recovered quickly. His arms were trembling though, it was a little difficult to keep himself up, but the artist still tried, and attempted to focus. He wanted to see his lover's face still shining with the afterglow. 

Mirage panted, shaking like a leaf in Sunstreaker's arms. He slowly gathered the strength to look up at the dazed, but proud artist he had admired for so long.

Mirage's face was unguarded and honest, optics shimmering from the excess energy in post overload, frame limp with exhaustion. "Wonderful," he murmured softly, the moonlight from the room's window bouncing off Sunstreaker's paintjob and offering a picture perfect sight of lights and shadows to the artist's face. 

"Just as you are," Sunstreaked whispered and carefully leaned down to give the young mech - he was not a kid anymore - a long, sweet, lazy kiss. Then he began to disentangle his golden limbs from the white-blue ones. He wanted to either fetch a cube or recharge for a megacycle or two; overload took a lot out of a mech.

"Do you need to be anywhere in the next, lessay, three megacycles...? Or actually, until the next active cycle's beginning as it's kinda late." He smirked. "When's your curfew?" 

Mirage smiled. "My father says as long as I'm not brought home by law officers or end up in the hospital, I'm free to do as I please. He even set up a credit account I can use in case of emergencies. I just have to comm him and tell him I'll be out for the rest of the night so he won't worry."

He carefully unplugged himself from Sunstreaker, and even more gently removed Sunstreaker's cable from his port. 

The artist chuckled, and gently pushed Mirage's panel back over the interface unit. "You have a very nice and wise father. Knowing that... and considering what a nice young mech you are, if you'd like to, you can stay with me tonight. The berth is definitely wide enough for both of us." 

Mirage's optics glittered in delight as he spoke, "I would be delighted to, Sunstreaker."

He quickly sent a comm to his father, sending a short message that he had run into some friends and they would be out the rest of the night, and to expect him 'perhaps sometime in the late morning.' He didn't wait for his father's response as he focused his attention back on Sunstreaker, snuggling into the gold frame. 

"Hey, hey..." Sunstreaker chuckled again and gently pried off the enthusiastic arms from his frame. "I have a call to make, but after that, I'll be back next to you." He pulled to the side of the berth and swiped a datacard out of subspace with the hotel communication frequencies on it. 

Mirage lay back on the berth, making himself comfortable. He turned on his side, refraining from curling up like a sparkling as he usually did when he was alone on his own berth. He idly picked at the thermal blanket under him as he basked in the warm feeling of achieving his first overload and breaking his seals.

And with his idol no less! 

Sunstreaker's first priority was talking to the Kalis Medical Center to make sure his beloved brother was alright. He was pleased to hear that the more serious injuries were all repaired, and Sideswipe was soundly recharging. The golden mech thanked the information, then, after some hesitation, he made another call but this time, through a random Iacon public channel. 

"Hiya there, Starlight. It's me, Sunny. How was the concert?"

Mirage glanced over curiously at the name. He tried not worry too much of it. Starlight was Sunstreaker's friend and he'd said on many occasions that was all she was. And whether it was the truth or not, Mirage had no claim to Sunstreaker's spark, before or after tonight.

He tried not to become too sullen with the thought 'And I never will.' Even if the artist would always hold a piece of the young aristocrat's. 

"Aah, glad to hear. Yepp... Yeah, yeah. He's fine, I just called the hospital. No worries. Until I get home and scrap him for scaring us. Yeah, the exhibition is nice... Visionary threw quite a party. Ran into some glitch though, he wanted to know about you and me. Yeah. Fragger. Aahm, well, actually yes." At this point, Sunstreaker glanced at Mirage with a smile. "He's beautiful, a real aristocrat, gorgeous blue and white paintjob, great processors, adorable personality. Aww, but you know me darling, I'd never do that. Heh, yeah... Anyway, glad it went all well. See you in two orns then, okay? Rest well, darling. I love you, too."

Sunstreaker closed the communications line and stretched lazily. 

Hearing Sunstreaker's words of him, being given that fond smile, Mirage realized he couldn't handle this. He wanted so much more than what Sunstreaker was willing to offer and it felt like his spark was being ripped from his frame knowing this was going to be the only night. Sunstreaker would leave to the darling femme he could so freely tell his love to and Mirage would still only want him.

Why couldn't the artist have been like so many other idols for young femme's and mech's and just ignore their fans for bigger and better things? Why couldn't he have been cruel, or cold, or boring? Instead, he was everything and more than Mirage could ever dream of except available.

Mirage nearly flung himself from the berth, trying not to tremble with the sparkache he felt. "I-I'm sorry Sunstreaker, I-I should really g-go," Mirage stuttered, feeling so small and young and wishing he could run off and hide from the hurt. 

"Hey now lovely, why the sudden hurry?" The artist's smile turned apologetic. "Aww, come on, I was teasing you... Sorry. Starlight is a dear friend, we’ve known her since we were sparked. Actually everybody thought we'd end up together, but we both have something else to focus on."

He patted the berth next to him. "Come back. For this night, I'm all yours." 

Mirage trembled, wavering between needing to flee and wanting to stay. Tonight, he could enjoy the rest of tonight, and just... deal with his feelings once his time with Sunstreaker was over. The beautiful artist didn't need to be weighed down by the guilt of Mirage's pain. He could never do that to Sunstreaker.

He slowly walked over to the berth sitting back down on the berth and using all the careful grooming of self-control he'd been taught by his father to be composed and collected once more.

"I apologize as well, Sunstreaker. You have said often enough that you and Starlight are not together and I should trust you at your word." 

"Sorry," Sunstreaker repeated sheepishly. "You see, that's what I am: a glitch enjoying stirring up slag. Come here." He pulled Mirage closer, draping the blanket over them. "I even forgot to tell you that I've quite enjoyed our activities... You did well for a beginner. A little more practice, and you'll be the greatest sparkbreaker in Iacon." 

"Well, with a teacher like you, that wouldn't be too hard," Mirage replied, grinning. He snuggled into Sunstreaker, his own engine giving a soft purr of contentment at the warmth and safety he felt under the blanket, being held by the older mech.

"And thank you, for tonight. I felt so wanted, and appreciated, and admired. Like I was special for something other than being sparked into a rich family. I'll always remember and think fondly of this night." 

"Told you," Sunstreaker winked. However, his expression grew more serious. "Mirage, you shouldn't feel like that. Don't let your dreams get in the way of your happiness. It's nice to have goals you want to reach, but you have to be able to distinguish between the good ones, and those which will drag you down." 

Mirage felt his fuel pump lurch at the words. He could guess what Sunstreaker was talking about. "Maybe after a little time has passed. When I can come to terms with what I can and can't have. Just... let me hold onto them for a little bit longer? Just tonight, please?"

He held tighter to the larger frame. He could handle the truth, just not so soon after the roller coaster of emotions and events he'd been through. 

Sunstreaker sighed. Oh slaggit. He squirmed a little, to lie comfortably and gently caressed Mirage's back, kissing the middle of his helm's front. "Alright. But I'll wring another promise from you come the morrow. I'll make you promise that you'll open your optics and look for company. That you'll seal me away into a corner of your spark and don't let me stand in your way. That you'll take the offers others make to you and you'll love them until... I'll be just a fond memory, or we meet again... maybe one day. Sometime." 

Mirage nodded, laying his head against Sunstreaker's chassis. "Alright, and I'll swear to that promise when you ask it of me," he said softly. 

"Be a good young mech," the artist whispered, offlining his optics, "and have many friends and lovers."

***

Many a millennia had passed after that. The world changed and sort of ended for a new one to rise, but it was a world filled with fire and pain: the Autobot-Decepticon wars, which consumed the entire planet, wiping away so much of its former beauty. To oppose Megatron, the cruel tyrant, who wanted to rule the planet and eventually the universe, simple mechs left their ravaged homes to gather under the flag of Optimus Prime. Engineers, medics and merchants signed up to be soldiers, dealing with weapons and death every day. The world became harsh and dark, and it left no more room for dreams and beauty. 

Mirage could never have pictured his perfect life ruined so quickly. His home destroyed and his loved ones dead. Even his father, a peaceful mech who only requested his family be left alone, was not spared from the Decepticon massacre. What had truly broken Mirage's spark were the mechs and femmes who had joined the Decepticons rather than be killed. Friends, and even his lover Flamestrike, had abandoned their dignities to live.

Visionary's last act had been to give Mirage an electro disruptor that could render its wearer invisible. The device had been all that had spared Mirage from death. Sometimes he wasn't even sure that had been a good thing. He had chosen to join the Autobots, he had nothing important left to lose, and he could not stand by and ignore the deaths of so many innocents. 

It was his first day at the new headquarters, as the previous one was declared no longer safe; apparently, the Cons somehow got wind of its location. Mechs came and go on the narrow corridors, most of them serious and distantly sad. Some were trying to find their accommodations, some chatted with comrades, a femme was handing out small cubes - small ones, because Cybertron was in an energy-crisis.

Suddenly, somebody gave a hearty slap to Mirage's shoulder. "Heyy there, new boy! Haven't seen you 'round here yet. Rank, designation, any use?" A cheerful, red and black mech was grinning at the young spy. Something about him felt distantly familiar. 

Mirage tried not to jump out of his armor, or scream. The Towers' destruction was still fresh in his mind: the death of his creator then Flamestrike leveling a gun at him after Mirage had refused his offer to join the Decepticons. Being in such a new place, with absolutely no recognized faces was more than enough, coupled with his recent experiences to make his processors want to shut off in panic.

"Uh, spy, Mirage, a-and use? I'm... not sure I understand. Do you mean what I can do? I have an electro disruptor that allows invisibility." 

The red and black mech whirred appreciatively. "Invisibility... kinky! I think I'll like you, Mirage." His hand slid down along the young spy's arm with a secure weight, and the smile turned softer. "Don't be so tense. I guess you've seen pretty fragged up things out there, but don't let them get to ya. Helm up, chestplate out, Ironhide always says that." He grinned again. "Come, you've gotta meet the others. Bluestreak talks fast and a lot, you'll have to interrupt him at times, I'm warning ya. Hound is our holo-specialist, great at scouting. Then, there's me - gunner extraordinaire, the name's Sideswipe. And of course the sunshine of the team, my bro. Blue! Hound! Sunny!! Look what I've found!" 

Mirage's mortification was left forgotten as he caught sight of 'Sunny.'

"Sunstreaker?" Mirage asked quietly, stunned. His intakes stalled for a moment, his feelings from long ago resurfacing and warming him to his spark. Sunstreaker's stunning appearance hadn't changed in the slightest. 

Of course, he had changed - nobody was left untouched by the war. His faceplates were more tightly set, his chassis obviously reinforced and his optics colder and sharper than they had been, but he was still beautiful, from the mastercrafted chrome lips to his golden artist’s hands. 

Bluestreak and Hound looked up; the gray mech smiled, while the green one's optics widened slightly. Sunstreaker, however, regarded the young spy with an even gaze. For a moment, it seemed he didn't recognize Mirage. 

But the moment passed, and those perfect lips' corners turned up with a smile - a cool, slightly calculating one with a dangerous edge, but it was a smile nonetheless. 

"Mirage." Sunstreaker drawled. "Have you been a good young mech...?"

~EnD~


End file.
